The present invention relates to a training apparatus for aiming and firing at movable actual targets with a plurality of weapons intended for such targets, said apparatus comprising a target tracer and an associated data processing unit for deriving magnitudes representing the requisite aiming allowance point of each respective weapon from signals received from the target tracer which indicate range and direction to the target at different points of time, i.e. target parameters, and from magnitudes which represent the performance and position of the weapon, i.e. weapon parameters.